Earl and Fairy
by covergirldiamante
Summary: Hey.. Just want to know if anyone likes it and should I continue to share it. So this is based off of Earl and Fairy (novel, manga, anime), but very different. In my story Lydia never existed. (Don't get grumpy, I love the real story too). This story follows the same timeline as the original Earl and Fairy, just with something a little different. Let me know what y'all think!


So. Here is a little portion of my story. Just want to know if anyone likes it and should I continue to share it.

So this is based off of Earl and Fairy (novel, manga, anime), but very different. In my story Lydia never existed. (Don't get grumpy, I love the real story too).

Thanks 

I don't own earl and fairy.

"It is true. The last fairy doctor has died." Gossam said, while tied to his own white laboratory chair.

"And she died at your hands." A tall blonde man stated.

"Y-yes," Goassam replied watching the man circle him, the silver gun in his hand reflecting the small amount of light in the lab.

"Why, I thought you needed the help of a fairy doctor to retrieve the gem?"

"She wouldn't cooperate. A person can only have so many limbs removed before they die."

The blonde smiled. "And how many limbs is that? Should we conduct an experiment to determine how many?" He asked picking up a nearby scalpel.

"No. Please no. I will tell you a secret if you let me live." The blonde raised his eyebrows. "A new fairy doctor will soon rise. The fairies cannot live without a fairy doctor in the world. They will travel across dimensions and time to find the next on-"

Gossam was cut off as the sound of a gunshot rang through the night. 

On a bright sunny day in 2014 at a diner the manager and a blonde employee could be seen through the open door of the manager's office.

"What do you mean I'm fired, I haven't even started yet?" The blonde replied.

"I am truly sorry. If I had have known your situation I would have never hired you."

"My situation? And what situation is that?" The blonde could hear her voice rising.

"That you live at the shelter."

"... What? Why does it matter, just because I currently don't have a home doesn't mean that I am not a hard worker, it doesn't mean I am a flake, it doesn't mean anything!"

"I am very sorry, however, your employment has been terminated."

"I can't believe this, can you do this? You know what. Fine. Take this job and shove it." The blonde said standing up, heading for the door. "It's not like I needed it anyways."

"That stupid evil bitch. Shit. Fuck. God damn it. Now what. FUCK." She said walking down an alleyway. "Uggggggggh. What the hell am I going to do?"

"You are going to come have some fun with me." A male voice said from behind her.

"Jesus, Drake you scared the shit outta me." She said turning around to face him.

"So. I heard little miss employment is back to being unemployed." He said sarcastically. "You know my offer still stands Holli."

"Drake, like I have said for the past year, no. I will never sink that low. I will never sell myself." And with that, Holli turned and started walking down the alley.

"HEY bitch I wasn't done with you yet" Drake yelled grabbing her arm and pushing her up against the wall, laughing at her surprised face. "Why should I pay for what I can take?"

Holli knew where this was going. She had been in this situation before and didn't like it one bit. She brought her fist up and punched Drake directly in the throat. As the man dropped to his knees coughing, Holli took off down the alleyway. It wasn't long before she could hear him pounding the pavement behind her. Holli kept running, urging her legs to move faster, taking odd turns trying to lose him.

"This way!" A small girl in a yellow dress and blonde pigtails stood by a corner. Taking the chance Holli followed her. The alley seemed to be going on forever. Then all of a sudden they were in a field. They both stopped running.

"What the? Since when was there a field in the middle of the city?" Holli said turning around, only to be met with more field. In the far distance a town could be seen, "Where did the city go? Where are we? Who are you?" Holli asked Turing back to the child.

"My name is Marigold. And I'm a field flower fairy!" She jumped very excited. Letting her wings flutter.

"A what."

"A fairy. You know what a fairy is don't you?" Marigold replied, starting to get scared.

"A fairy. Right." Holli replied turning around to look at the field.

"No I am being truthful. And you are the fairy doctor."

"A fairy doctor, hmmm. Are you sick?"

"No. Fairy doctors are magnificent humans who can see fairies, and will help be a liaison between the fairies and the humans who can't see us." Somehow Holli felt like she had heard this before, like she knew it.

"Marigold" A voice rang though the field. When Holli looked for the source, she only found a grey cat, standing on hos two back legs. "The queen sends for you."

"But, the fairy doctor doesn't understand."

"Yes, we know, that is why the queen sent me to replace you. I will show Miss Holli this world. You can leave now." The cat replied. With that Marigold shrunk down, and started to fly away.

"How did you know my name...Wait? Why am I talking to a cat...?"

"I am not just a cat miss. I am Nico, a fairy cat. And I know all about you. You're chosen, you are the next fairy doctor." With that Nico started to explain everything. Where she was, when she was, and all about fairies. It took a while, it was nearing dark, but Holli was starting to understand. Everything the cat was saying felt like Deja vu. Like it was all something she already knew, but forgot.

"So, Nico. Now what. What am I supposed to do now that I am here? Just help-"

Holli was cut off by low growling. Turning, they saw a black dog.

"WH-what is it? "Holli whispered to Nico.

"It is a spectral hound, an Unseeliee court..." He replied backing up. "Holli, you need to run. NOW"

As she looked down as the cat beside her turned invisible and was gone. Backing up Holli said "Nice doggy, nice demon dog." The hound was stopped about 150 feet away. Something in the bushes to the far right cracked. The dog stared, Holli took this opportunity to run. She was getting close to the town, but she could feel the dog behind her, she knew it was only a matter of time before she was killed. Something, a man with dark skin and even darker hair came shooting out of the darkness. The dog let out a yelp. But Holli was too scared to stop running. She made it down near what she guessed was a harbour before she had to stop running.

"You are the fairy doctor yes?" A man came to stand beside her. "Miss Holli, if I am correct. My name is Huxley. I am in need your help with some fairy matters. If you would come with me, the ship will be leaving soon, and we shall be left if we do not board."

"Um. Okay." She said following him, looking around for the dog. She didn't find the dog, but she did find Nico. She heaved a sigh of relief.

"Are you sure we should trust him?" Nico whispered, coming to walk beside her on all fours.

"Why not, what's the worse that could happen?"

He led them to a cabin room at the end of a hallway. "So here is your room, I will let you rest for now, then we can discuss my fairy issue. I will be in the room next door, so if there's anything you need, please let me know," explained Huxley and left the room

"What was with that dog?"

"I do not know, it is uncommon for a spectral hound to attack without provoking."

"Well I sure as hell didn't provo-" She stopped, hearing rustling from the closet. Holli bravely walked towards it. "Don't be another dog," she whispered. Opening the doors she found nothing. She was about to sigh in relief when she felt something behind her. A figure came from out of the shadows of the curtain, and covered Holli's mouth with a hand, while grabbing a hold of her tight from behind.

She struggled, but it was no use. Nico hissed, but was backing up.

"Help me. I beg you" whispered the stranger.

What. That's supposed to be my line.

"Please listen to me, quietly. That man…, the man who brought you here, he's a member of a criminal gang. If you stay here, you'll be in great danger."

Surprisingly, the male voice was calm and flowed gracefully from his lips.

The intruder must have decided she wasn't going to scream and released his hand from her mouth. But he still had a tight grip on her.

"What? Who the hell are you?"

"I was captured by that man and was confined. I managed to escape and was hiding in this room. Then that man brought you here. He'll eventually realize that I've escaped. But you'd be in danger as well. That's why I need your help."

"Huh? I don't-?"

"There isn't any time. We need to slip out before the ship leaves port. I'll explain everything later. I can only say you have to trust me."

The man released her. Holli turned to look at the man. He was a thin man. His brown hair was ruffled and untidy and there was stubble on his face, his face revealed that he was just around twenty. It was obvious that he was in bad condition, but his face still had an attractive allure to it. His eyes were strongly set on Holli, and his sweet ash mauve eyes unnerved and confused her.

"So. Let me get this straight. You were captured and tortured, but somehow escaped. What did you do to get captured in the first place? What happens if you're caught again?"

"I will be killed."

There was blood on his wrists, that looked like it was caused by rope, and it looked as if a knife had been place against his neck.

"Did you notice how this room is at the end of the hallway? Huxley, well it may be his alias, but unless you pass by that man's room, you can't go anywhere. By doing that, he plans to confine you here. If you went outside, his brothers who are with him will keep an eye on you. They are a sibling of eight brothers, and there are six of them on this ship, every one of them are muscular and strong, a group good at using force. Huxley is the eldest and they formed a gang to go against the law."

He walked towards the door.

"Even if you were to sneak out, there's a string tied to the knob, so as soon as you turn it, it's made to notify them in the next room. Most likely they would put you under sleep and get you off at any one of the next ports."

After looking closely, Holli realized that he was right. There was a thin transparent string, kind of like fishing line, connected to the door knob.

He was right. "So how do we get out of here?"

Making a brave face, Holli knocked on the door to the room Huxley said he was in. After a moment he stuck his head out.

"Yes, oh, what seems to be the problem Miss Holli?"

"I heard some noises in my room. It scared me."

"Miss it could be a criminal. It will be dangerous, please wait here."

Huxley ran to her former room, he was followed by 5 other large men. When they were all in the room, the young man jumped out from behind a pillar, grabbed her hand and started running down the hallway.

"HEY they've escaped!"

They continued to run, flurrying down a flight of stairs.

Just as they were going down, one of the men jumped over the deck's railing and landed down on the deck floor behind them. The man grabbed Holli's other hand. She gave a scream as she was pulled back.

The young man leading her, whipped himself around, and with a kick, he sent the man flying into the water.

Her hand was pulled again, leaving her no choice but to follow. Passing through the deck, going down another flight of stairs, and running down the plank, they finally got off the ship, but he still didn't stop and hurried, jostling through the crowd of people in the pier.

'I hate running' was all she could think of as they continued to run. She was panting, and gasping and choking. 'Making very unattractive noises. Movies really exaggerate running for your life. It's terrifying.'

When they finally stopped, they both collapsed on the floor.

"Where are we? "Holli asked, still gasping.

"On a ship".

"A ship? Ummm. Are we-?"

"Sorry, but could you let me rest a bit. I'm passed my limit." He mumbled, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep. Holli got up and look around. Yup. It was a ship, and it was moving, out the window/port hole she could see water, and the harbour getting further away. Holli walked around and tried the door. Locked. "Shit."

"What language." Nico replied.

"Nico! You're okay. I didn't see you that whole time. I was worried."

"Something smells fishy. WHO is he?"

Who knows, but he saved us form being tricked."

"He may be tricking as well. What do you mean us?"

"Well. The door is locked. And I sure can't fit through that window. You could fit, but you might end up swimming. Or we could wait and hear his side of the story."

"So we are waiting to hear his story then." Holli said sitting down on a couch, leaning down into the soft cushions, it wasn't long before sleep overcame her.

"Hey, wake up Holli."

She could feel something tickling her face, when she opened her eyes she realised that it was a grey cat. The events of the last day came back to her, the fairy world, Nico, and the man. She looked down, he was no longer on the floor. Instead he was seen through the open door to the washroom. Their eyes met in the mirror. His hair was no longer brown, it was a shining gold, not like the straw color of hers. He had shaved off his 5 o'clock shadow. He smiled as he combed his hair with his fingers. His charm made him look like a different person.

"You're awake. Your sleeping face was quite adorable."

"Uh. Um."

"If your cat didn't hiss at me, I would have watched you longer."

"Cuz that's not creepy... So... Your hair."

"Oh. I had it dyed. If it was my normal colour I would stand out too much. But either way, I ended up being seen by those brothers."

He dried his hair nonchalantly. The eyes, which peaked through the sheen of his golden hair were those same ash-mauve eyes.

Still standing there, he stripped off his dingy shirt.

"You're in the presence of a lady, my lord." The one who said that was a young man with dark skin, and even darker hair. Holli tried to place him. 'He was the one who helped with the dog. He seems to be some sort of servant. Wait, servant, my lord? Who the hell are these people?'

"Oh, excuse me. I guess my mind hadn't quite adjusted to this situation yet."

The young servant was about to assist in putting on the new crisp clothes he brought, when he noticed the injuries.

"My lord, you're wounded."

"They're just scratches. They'll be hidden once I'm dressed, so I'll just change as is," he said setting his hands on his servant shoulders. "Don't be bothered by this Raven. There is no use for killing someone for this."

'Kill? Please be joking please be joking' Holli thought.

"Yes, my lord." Replied the servant. But his expression wasn't one humored by a joke. "But, I was worried that you might not make it in time."

"Everything ran just as planned, Raven. I'd like you to meet Miss...What is your second name?

"I have had too many to count. I just go by Holli."

He raised an eyebrow. "Very well, meet Miss Holli. I apologize for not introducing myself earlier. I am Earl Edgar Ashenbert. It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance." He took her hand and kissed lightly on her fingers.

She looked back at him wide-eyed, which he returned with an amused smirk. She quickly whipped her hand away.


End file.
